Guilty For Loving You.
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: When Jeff dies in a plane crash, Matt and Amy are left grieving. As time goes on, Amy finds comfort where she least expects it. She ends up falling for him but also feels guilty for loving someone else. Things seem to get worse for them both and only time
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Amy was at the airport waving off her boyfriend of seven months, Jeff and her best friend Matt. She had had the flu for the past week and although they had stayed off to look after her for a few days, Vince needed Matt and Jeff desperately. She hugged Jeff tightly, before they kissed goodbye. Matt rolled his eyes and laughed. They had been like this for the last quarter of an hour. He had to admit, they were madly in love. Finally, their flight was called and he literally dragged them apart.  
  
"I love you," they shouted at one another.  
  
"Bye Ames," Matt yelled. She waved to them before running to the window to watch them take off. A single tear fell down her cheek. All of a sudden, a chill ran down her spine. Something didn't seem right. She ignored it and left the busy airport to return home for a hot bubble bath. Stopping at the grocery store first, she picked up a few essentials then continued driving home. She grabbed a painkiller and the bottle of water she had just purchased and swallowed the pill in order to stop her headache. Amy eventually got to her house and started to run the bath, watching as the bubbles formed, giving off a strawberry aroma. She stripped out of her clothes and entered the bathtub, sighing as the warmth immediately soothed her aching body.  
  
Meanwhile on the plane, Matt and Jeff were chatting away when suddenly the plane shook due to turbulence. It settled for a few seconds before starting up again. But this time, it didn't stop. Out of nowhere, there was an explosion at the rear end of the plane and it shook violently. Everyone began screaming as it descended down the sky, hurling towards the earth at an increasingly worrying speed. Matt and Jeff had no idea how to react and they just sat stiff in their seats. They glanced at one another, the panic plastering their expressions. They began praying until eventually, the plane hit the ground with a sickening thud, scraping along the ground until it came to a halt. The flames whipped round, untamed at the tail of the plane. The roof had collapsed in and Matt and Jeff were unconscious. When Matt finally recovered, he looked at Jeff who was stirring but was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Matt, listen to me. I'm never usually scared but now I'm terrified. I'm not going to make it. Look after yourself, dad.ouch.and Amy. I know how you feel about her and I know you can make her happy," Jeff said in pain.  
  
"No Jeff. Don't talk like that. You'll be fine," Matt cried, shaking his head frantically. Jeff said goodbye before taking his last breath and closing his eyes. "NO! Jeff." He pulled his younger brother against him, sobbing. Jeff was dead.  
  
In the meantime, Amy was talking to her new friends that had arrived in her neighbourhood. Four girls had moved in together but this time, some of their friends were with them, visiting Amy. It was four o'clock and surprisingly busy outside. Another chill shot down her back. They were in her living room when they saw red and blue lights flashing through the window.  
  
Curiously, they looked out and saw a cop car as well as a huge crowd of people. There was a knock at the door and Amy answered.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Amy Dumas?" the officer asked. Amy nodded her head, still confused.  
  
"Do you know Matt and Jeff Hardy?"  
  
"Yeah. Jeff is my boyfriend and Matt is one of my best friends. Why?" she replied, slowly.  
  
"There was a plane crash. I'm sorry but Jeff didn't make it." Amy stood there, stunned. She couldn't let it sink in. the tears that had collected in her eyes decided to fall. She fell against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Head in hands, her body curled into a ball, she let go of all emotions. After a few minutes of crying and everyone comforting her, Matt suddenly entered her head. She asked the officer where he was who explained he was at the hospital getting his injuries checked out. Like a zombie, she followed the two police officers to their car so she could go see Matt. When Amy arrived at Southern Pines Hospital, she ignored the doctors and nurses and found Matt. He saw her and opened his arms to her. She collapsed against him as they cried in unison. Their lives had changed completely and it was going to be a while before they got over it. 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
Only a week had passed since Jeff's death. Matt and Amy were in a trance. They had all been so close and now everything had been torn apart. They couldn't eat or sleep. Amy wouldn't stop crying and Matt was in denial, refusing to believe his little brother was really dead. The once lively house they all shared was now filled with a miserable atmosphere. There was just silence circulation the house. Amy was sobbing into a pillow, mesmerising a picture of her and Jeff in happier times when Matt entered, tray in hands.  
  
"Ames, you've got to eat," he soothed. She looked at him, her expression blank. Her hazel eyes that were usually filled with joy and happiness were now glazed over with pain.  
  
"I don't feel lime it," she said with no emotion in her voce. Matt was concerned about her. Jeff had asked him to protect her and he felt like he was failing, watching Amy fall deeper into depression. "Matt I'm sorry. I act as though you haven't lost him, I'm the only one suffering." "Ssh, I'm here for you. Eat this then get some sleep. I'll cope." Matt lied as he said that. Fact was, he needed consoling from Amy but he got it room his dad. Even Liger noticed Jeff was gone, as he wasn't the playful pup he usually was. The entire neighbourhood as grieving for Jeff. Everyone knew him as the daredevil, a risk taker, yet so laid-back and understanding. He was real and everyone had respect for him, Matt too. Shaking out of his thoughts, Matt made his way downstairs and called the local funeral director who, as a favour, insisted on making every single arrangements. Matt went to the mirror, eyeing his appearance. There were heavy bags under his eyes through lack of sleep, pale skin and chapped lips. He felt like part of him had died too. A tear slipped down his cheek, like the blood leaking from his heart. All he could do was remember the good times.  
  
~Flashback, Jeff's Twenty First Birthday~  
  
"Happy birthday," Matt, Amy and Gil greeted as Jeff entered the living room, only half a sleep. He looked around and saw three of the most important people in his life standing in the same room, smiles on their faces, shoving gifts and cards at him.  
  
"Thanks you guys," he thanked gratefully after opening everything. "Matt, are we going out drinking later?"  
  
"Hang on Jeff. It's only 8am!" Matt laughed.  
  
"So, I'm twenty one now. The legal ago for drinking." Everyone laughed at him. He was so eager to go out clubbing. Of course, after gong out that night, Jeff got completely hammered but regretted it the next morning after feeling the full effects of his hangover.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Matt laughed as he recalled that memory. Sighing, he went to the back garden. And climbed on the trampoline, gazing at the stars. He lay back, resting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankles. He pictured Jeff looking down on them, happy and smiling wherever he was. Amy looked out of the window at Matt. She went to join him and climbed next to him. He warped his arms protectively around her as she cuddled against him. They locked together, crying and grieving for the young lost soul, who had so much more to achieve in life.  
  
Dressed in black trousers and a black detailed top, Amy joined Matt in the living room. It was the day of his funeral and some of their friends had stopped by to send their condolences. They got into the hearse that carried Jeff's corpse. As they entered the church, they saw it filled with neighbours and friends from the WWF. Vince sat at the front and smiled sadly at Matt and my. The vicar stood at the front, settling everybody before asking if anybody wanted to say any words. Matt stood up and walked to the front.  
  
"I'd just like to say a few things. First off, Jeff was the best brother I could have had. He listened to my problems and gave me advice. Seeing him die felt like I was too. He was a unique human being and always found ways to overcome problems. Some people might say he may have been reckless in the way he wrestled but he just liked to entertain. He thrived off the adrenaline rush he got from doing what he did. People will remember Jeff for his laid-back attitude and extreme style and the way he did things. He was an amazing writer and will always be here with us, heart and spirit," Matt said, his eyes watering. Amy walked up and took his place.  
  
"As most of you already know, I loved Jeff and always will. We had a close relationship and never held any secrets. He inspired me in many different ways. Nobody can say anything bad about him because he never really had any flaws. He stood out from the crowd and even though people tried to copy him, he still maintained his sense of individuality. He has touched a lot of hearts, including mine.To me, he is only physically gone but he will always remain in my heart and mind." She returned to her seat next to Matt who hugged her tightly. The vicar carried on with the ceremony before they went outside for the actual burial. 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
The music started up and the crowd cheered louder than they ever had before. Matt and Amy had gone on Raw after staying away for a month and a half. Absolutely every website about Team Xtreme had mentions of Jeff's death as well as the official WWF website. It was all any body could talk about. It was the near the end of Raw and as they walked down the ramp, they weren't the way they usually were. Normally, they were hyped up for their match, but now they had to force smiles on their faces, wanting to tell everyone in person what had really happened. Looking into the crowd, Matt and Amy could see some of the fans crying.  
  
"Unfortunately, there will be no more Hardy Boyz as Jeff died after we were involved in a plane crash," Matt informed, tears threatening to fall as he spoke into the microphone. "I'd like to thank everyone who sent their condolences and we'd like to leave everyone with some footage of Jeff's achievements before we leave but we'll be returning to the ring very soon." With that, he enveloped Amy into a tight hug. His shoulder was already soaked with her tears. They left the ring and returned to the hotel.  
  
Amy was sleeping peacefully in Matt's arms. He looked down and couldn't help but feel his heart on the verge of exploding. 'I know how you feel about her and I know you can make her happy. Jeff's words hung in his head. He still couldn't figure out how Jeff knew his feelings for Amy. He hadn't told anyone. Ever since first meeting Amy, Matt had fallen deeply for her. He never told her, scared of rejection. Matt had never really had much luck with girls, either using him or cheating on him. Then again, there was nothing so unbelievably special about his girlfriends that he had loved them with all his heart, unlike Amy.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Her gently voice asked, tiredly.  
  
"Just thinking about my non-existent love life," he joked.  
  
"Matt, you're an amazing person. You'll find the perfect girl when you least expect it," she reassured, stroking his cheek. Her hazel eyes told him the truth. He sighed and kissed her forehead. He wished he could just tell her how he felt but she was still hung over on Jeff and would be for a long time. He pulled her into his embrace and buried his head in her fiery red hair, smelling the fresh scent. Eventually, they both fell sleep. But all Matt could dream about was Amy.  
  
The next morning, they awoke around eleven when the phone rung. Matt reluctantly answered it but when he brought the receiver up to his ear, the line went dead. Not bothering to stay in bed any longer, he went to have a shower. Ever since the night before, Amy was etched in his mind. Having her in his arms felt so right. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Amy knocked on the door. He quickly finished and exited the bathroom. While Amy was in the shower, Matt decided to go for a drive. He knew exactly where he was going.the cemetery. Raw and Smackdown taping were in North Carolina anyway. When he arrived, he felt a sense of calmness fill his body as he sat at Jeff's grave.  
  
"Jeff, why did you have to die? I can't tell Amy how I feel. I'd feel like I was betraying you," Matt sobbed. He sat there for half an hour, talking o his brother before returning to the hotel. Amy was lying on the bed, reading a magazine. She smiled as her entered. But then, she could tell he'd been crying. Concerned, she immediately asked what was wrong. "I went to visit Jeff. I miss him, Amy." she embraced him tightly.  
  
They were at of the end of the bed, hugging onto one another securely. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and stroked his hair as he dug his head into her shoulder. It pained her to see him like this. Matt was usually strong but he had lost his younger brother. It made it worse as they were so close, the best of friends. He soon subsided and broke away from Amy. After a few minutes, they reluctantly went to the arena.  
  
When they arrived, all the other wrestlers greeted them but neither were in the mood to chat. They entered their locker room and collapsed onto the couch. Seeing Amy look so innocent took his breath away. He couldn't take it any longer. The emotions built up inside him but he knew they couldn't be together just yet. All getting too much, he fled from the room, leaving Amy dumbfounded, not knowing what had made him storm off like that. 


	4. 

Amy went in search of Matt, worried about what was wrong with him. An hour had passed and she still hadn't found him. Sighing, she retreated back to the locker room. Whatever was bothering him, she wanted to help. He had been so distracted the past few days but he wouldn't tell her anything, then again, how do you tell your best friends that you love them? Especially when it's your dead brother's girlfriend. She grabbed her bag and proceeded to drive back to the hotel. But as she was passing Stephanie, she remembered wanting to have a word.  
  
"Steph, can we talk? It's pretty important," she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah of course," she agreed. They walked into what Amy guessed was Vince's office. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I've fallen in love with Matt!"  
  
~Matt's Hotel Room~  
  
Matt came out of the shower and went to lie on his bed. He didn't care that the bed was getting soaked. It didn't take long before he began to drift off. For the next hour, he slept peacefully. Obviously, he had dreamt about Amy. When he woke up, he yawned and stretched out. His muscles were aching, after staying away for several weeks, driving from hotel to hotel in the early hours of the morning. Sighing, he pulled his boxers on and crawled back into bed, falling asleep once again.  
  
"Is there anyone there?" Matt called out. He was in a white room but he didn't know where exactly. It was the first time he had been to a place like this. He was confused.  
  
"Matt, it's Jeff. I just want you to know that things will work out in the end. Be happy. I'll make sure you don't get hurt," Jeff said. Matt looked around but he still couldn't see his brother. But as soon as it all started, he was brought back to reality.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the arena, Stephanie was still trying to take in what Amy had said. How could she have fallen for Matt when Jeff had passed away just recently? It didn't seem right. But the again, as the saying goes, you can't help who you fall in love with. She looked at Amy, trying to read her face but all she could see was some sort of apprehension.  
  
"Amy, I can't believe this. What are you going to do? When did you realise this?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"About a week ago. I can't tell him just yet. I'm not ready for another relationship." Tears slipped down her cheeks. Seeing this, Stephanie pulled her into a hug. All the emotions had got to her. Lately, she had tried to be strong and not cry but now, it was all too much to take.  
  
The weeks slowly dragged by and before they knew it, another two months had passed. It was Jeff's birthday. He would have been twenty-four but instead he was lying in a coffin. Matt and Amy went to visit him at his grave. They took some flowers with them and set them down, clearing the old ones. She was already crying. No matter how many times they visited him, it still didn't get any easier. After a while, they finally left him. They were walking through the cemetery in silence. Even though it was only the end of August, it was still windy. Amy snaked her arms around Matt's waist as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Throughout the past few weeks, they had to surpass their feelings for one another. It was hard but had to be done. They both felt they would be betraying Jeff if they had acted upon their feelings. Maybe one day, things would work out. They were going to let the path of love guide them through. 


	5. 

Title: Guilty For Loving You-Chapter 5.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas.  
  
  
  
~Three Months Later~  
  
Amy came out of her room, clad in red and black zebra pants and a black leather top with three ties at the back, her hair in twists at the top. She walked to the living room where Matt was sitting. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black silk shirt. They were going for a meal with some friends they hadn't seen in a while. They knew about Jeff and had sent their commiseration.  
  
"Hey Ames. You look amazing. You ready?" Matt said, holding his hand out to her. She nodded and took his hand. With that, they walked out of the house and got into Matt's car. After a twenty-five minute journey, they arrived at Rendezvous, a French restaurant at the border of Cameron. Matt parked the car then they got out and entered the restaurant, where they found their friends at a table at the back. Everybody said their hellos before looking at the menus, observing the contents and deciding what to order. Matt looked over to Amy and smiled to himself.  
  
~Matt's P.O.V.~  
  
I can't believe how much I love her. It's been around six months since Jeff died but I'd feel like I was betraying him if I confessed my feelings for Amy. It wasn't so much that I was scared of rejection but more to the fact of betrayal and heartache. Even if we did get together, who's to say it would work out. Would I be able to make her happy like Jeff did? Am I expecting too much of a relationship because I love her so much? My mind is constantly reeling with questions that can only answered through experience of a relationship with Amy.  
  
"What are you going to have?" she asks, her angelic voice making my heart explode.  
  
"Umm, I don't know. I haven't decided," I answer then quickly whisper to myself, "I've been to distracted by you." She looks at me oddly. Her hair glimmers under the light, so does her face. She really does look like an angel as well as sound like one. I think I've fallen in love with her all over again. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Amy stands up and informs us that she's going to the bathroom. Ten minutes pass but she hasn't returned. So, I go to see what's wrong. Opening the ladies' bathroom door slightly, I can hear someone crying.Amy. "What's wrong, babe?" I ask, gathering her in my arms.  
  
"Matt? Oh, I'm just slightly emotional right now.woman's problems," she replied with a laugh. I cant help but laugh along with her but at the same time, I want to kiss the tears away, make her realise you can love again. I pull her up with me and leave the bathroom, returning to the table. I can tell something is troubling her, it's obvious. The question is; what?  
  
~Amy's P.O.V.~  
  
When Jeff died, my world collapsed. Seven months of happiness was destroyed in a split second when he closed his eyes and never woke up. At first, I felt angry with him for leaving us all to deal with his death, leaving us all alone. I'd never had much luck when it came to relationships and love. But then Jeff changed all that. He showed me the love I needed. We went from strength to strength. At the same time, Matt had broken up with his girlfriend after he found out that she had cheated on him. Bur he had confessed to me that he was also in love with someone else but he wouldn't admit as to who it was. It didn't take long for him to bounce back and he was happy again.until Jeff died.  
  
Over time, I began to fall in love with Matt. He consoled me and had patience with me. Most people gave up in me when I couldn't get over Jeff but Matt understood what I was going through. We spent all of our time together and I began to see him in a different light. Matt is perfect; sincere, humorous, a great listener, a friend, good looking, has patience, understanding, not at all judgmental, sweet and cares for people. I want to be with him so much it hurts whenever he was around because I know I can't. I won't let myself. My heart still holds onto Jeff and I won't allow myself to let my feelings be known to anyone but myself even though I try to deny what I really feel. I just don't want to get hurt again. This was the reason I was crying in the bathroom earlier.  
  
Matt and Amy were enjoying themselves that night. They forgot about their problems and concentrated on just having fun. They ate their meal and chatted like old times. Amy was getting herself a drink at the bar when she looked over at Matt and realised he was staring at her. At that moment their eyes met, she felt the sparks fly between them. She knew if they shared just one kiss, her heart would be healed. Amy needed and wanted him. *'God. No Amy. He's Jeff's brother. It's wrong,'* she berated herself. She was still waiting for the bartender to swerve her when Matt draped her jacket on her shoulders and informed her they were leaving. Once they got outside, she cuddled close to Matt, as it was so cold. Her arms snaked around his waist, looking for warmth. He pulled her closer and wrapped his own around her shoulder. Amy could tell he was deep in thought. She asked if he was okay, worried by the emotions swimming in his eyes.  
  
"I'm just completely fed up," he sighed. "I still can't find anyone I love that loves me back."  
  
"You will Matt, trust me. I know there's someone like you like. It's obvious. Just tell them," she reassured.  
  
"Well, what if I was to say it's you?" 


	6. 

Title: Guilty For Loving You-Chapter 6  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas.  
  
Note: The Song 'Patience' is by Guns N' Roses. Used without permission.  
  
Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you  
  
I'm still alright to smile  
  
Girl, I think about you every day now  
  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
  
But you set my mind at ease  
  
There is no doubt  
  
You're in my heart now  
  
Said, woman, take it slow  
  
It'll work itself out fine  
  
All we need is just a little patience  
  
Said, sugar, make it slow  
  
And we come together fine  
  
All we need is just a little patience  
  
(patience)  
  
Mm, yeah  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry but I can't. I do want to be with you but it's still too soon," she cried, tears slipping down her cheeks. She didn't want to hurt him, her best friend but she wasn't ready to have a relationship again. True to the fact, she did love him more than a friend but she didn't want to get into anything right then. Now she really felt guilty. Not only had she fallen for her dead boyfriend's brother but she had now rejected him.  
  
"When will you be ready, Ames? I'm willing to wait forever," he asked, his eyes also watering. Everyone had already left so they were left alone outside the restaurant. Amy sat on the bench and hugged herself it was so cold. Matt kneeled in front of her and gently forced her to look at him. "I love you, Amy. Tell me when you're ready and I'll be there."  
  
"I love you too Matt but I can't." He tried to persuade her for a few minutes before she ran off back to their hose, crying uncontrollably. She had screamed at him to give him time then left. Matt got in the car and drove home in a daze. He regretted so much about telling her of his feelings. When he got home, he went straight to the fridge and pulled out some beers. He needed to drown his sorrows. Around two in the morning, he noticed just how silent it was in the house. Hesitantly, he walked up the stairs and into Amy's bedroom. He flicked on the light, expecting her to be asleep but her bed was still made. He then noticed her wardrobe door was open and some of her clothes had gone. She'd left. He looked around her room. Pictures were scattered everywhere. Her and Jeff; her and Matt; Jeff and Matt; or all together. He fell to her bed, sobbing lightly. She'd gone but to where, he didn't know.  
  
I sit here on the stairs  
  
'Cause I'd rather be alone  
  
If I can't have you right now  
  
I'll wait, dear  
  
Sometimes I get so tense  
  
But I can't speed up the time  
  
But you know, love  
  
There's one more thing to consider  
  
Said, woman, take it slow  
  
And things will be just fine  
  
You and I'll just use a little patience  
  
Said, sugar, take the time  
  
'Cause the lights are shining bright  
  
You and I've got what it takes  
  
To make it, We won't fake it,  
  
I'll never break it  
  
'cause I can't take it  
  
The next afternoon, Amy was in the kitchen cooking her dinner when her mum entered. She had gone back to her mother's house in Florida. Needless to say, her family was surprised to find her standing on the doorstep, puffy red eyes from when she'd been crying for continuous hours. Her mum asked her how she felt but there was no need. Her heart was breaking and she wouldn't let it heal again. Around eight o'clock, she crashed on the sofa, ready to watch Raw. Just as she settled down, there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she got up to answer it. Then, she realised it might be Matt. She didn't want to face him so she left the door unanswered.  
  
"Welcome to Raw everybody. It's sold out here in the Pepsi arena. We have just been informed that Matt Hardy was supposed to be wrestling tonight but due to personal matters, will not be joining us. On the subject of Matt, it's been exactly seven months today that Jeff Hardy passed away. It was a great tragedy," JR announced. The tears streamed down her cheeks. Amy laid down on the full length of the couch and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Everywhere she looked, she was met with complete darkness. All of a sudden, it turned bright. She tried to shield her eyes but an arm stopped her. She knew that touch. Jeff. He pulled her arm away and kissed her hand.  
  
"Your time will come. Be happy. Things will work out in the end. It's okay to fall in love again. Matt will make you very happy," he spoke softly. Amy begged him not to go but finally, he disappeared after kissing her for the last time.  
  
Amy jerked awake when the phone rung. Without checking her caller ID, she answered it.  
  
"Amy," the voice started. It was Matt. "Ames, I know you don't want to speak to me but hear me out. I'm willing to wait until you're ready. Just tell me and I'll be there. I still want us to be friends. Just remember that I will always love you."  
  
"Matt, god, umm, I'll come home but please don't pressure me."  
  
"Thank god. I'll promise to have patience and things will work out. We'll take it slow too."  
  
...little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah  
  
need a little patience, yeah  
  
just a little patience, yeah  
  
some more patience, yeah  
  
need some patience, yeah  
  
could use some patience, yeah  
  
gotta have some patience, yeah  
  
all it takes is patience,  
  
just a little patience  
  
is all you need 


	7. 

Title: Guilty For Loving You-Chapter 7.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas.  
  
  
  
Amy had been back at work for two weeks and even though Matt had assured that things wouldn't change in their friendship, it had. Things were incredibly tensed between the two. Matt had been hanging out with the other male superstars while she stayed with all the divas. Life had been so simple several months ago; she had a great relationship with Jeff, her and Matt were extremely best friends and her wrestling career was amazing. But all that had changed; Jeff was now dead, she loved Matt but felt guilty for loving someone else and work was deteriorating slightly. Although everyone assured that she was still great in the ring, Amy knew she wasn't giving it a hundred percent. And now here she was, at a bar, drinking her sorrows after a practically bad day.  
  
~Flashback To Earlier That Evening~  
  
Amy was in the locker room changing when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly threw a t-shirt on and answered it, only to find Matt there. Admittedly, he looked amazing. You could see that he had just been in the shower as his was wet. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a burgundy silk shirt with black squares on it. She stepped aside to allow him access to enter then joined him of the leather sofa. There was an uncomfortable silence between them until he spoke up.  
  
"Listen, I need to tell you that my feelings still haven't changed. I can't bear the way things have been between us lately and it's all my fault," he said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Amy pulled him into her embrace. He hugged her back, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
"It's not your fault Matt. I've just had a lot on my mind. Please give me time. I'm still in love with you but it's difficult," she answered, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Do you know when you'll be ready?"  
  
"Matt, please. I feel like you're pressuring me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want to know." Getting frustrated and feeling like he was somewhat forcing her to be with him, she began yelling at him to get out. As she was leaving the arena, she bumped into Vince, who mentioned that Matt would be proposing to her character on Raw. This only made the situation worse. Here she was, Amy Dumas, in love wit the real-life Matt Hardy but was in a difficult situation about being with him and there was Lita, with the wrestler Matt Hardy who had to propose to her! She'd also been arguing with some of the crew and divas earlier, which only made her black mood sourer. So, she went to the bar to drink her sorrows.  
  
~Present Time~  
  
She was in Charlotte, North Carolina when she saw Matt and his high school friends enter. 'Great, my day can't get any worse!' she thought to herself. Only it was to. Luckily, he hadn't spotted her yet so she finished the rest of her drink before getting up and attempting to leave. She stumbled at first, as she was drunk. She grabbed her bag and pushed passed all the people on the dance floor but ended up falling, only for someone to catch her. She looked up and saw those familiar eyes of Matt.  
  
"Ames, let me take you back to the hotel. You're drunk and it's not safe," he said, holding her upright.  
  
"Fuck off Matt! I'm perfectly capable of driving home by myself," she slurred, shoving him away. With that said, she stumbled out of the club and eventually found her car, ignoring Matt's pleas to stop. She pulled out of the parking lot and sped away from him. Amy was driving along the road angrily singing the radio when all of sudden she began crying. Because of this, her vision became blurred and the large amount of drink was helping. Out of nowhere, she skidded on the road when she saw a cat and swerved the car. The vehicle was out of control, tumbling through masses of bushes and trees. It flipped over and finally came to a stop on the edge of an incomplete railway. Amy was in the driving seat, unconscious and bleeding in several places on her body. Hopefully, someone would find her before it was too late. 


	8. 

Chapter 8  
  
Amy had been unconscious for four hours now and she still hadn't been discovered. It was nearing six in the morning when the railway workers were approaching her. When they saw the damage of the car, they sped up to her and tried to awaken her. Just like Jeff was, she was bleeding profusely from a large, deep cut above her right eyebrow. The blood had been pouring down her face, onto her clothes and all over the car. She was also covered in cuts and bruises. One of the men had immediately called emergency services on his cell phone and he could hear the sirens in the distance. Two of them climbed up the mountain to catch the ambulance's attention while the other stayed by Amy. A few people had come from the nearby houses to see what all the commotion was about. The paramedics gently brought her out from the car and laid her on a stretcher to check on her.  
  
"Do you know who she is?" one of the policemen asked.  
  
"No, we just found her like this," they replied, obviously concerned about her.  
  
"Excuse me officer, that's Amy Dumas. She's in the WWF. You need to get in contact with Vince McMahon and tell her friend, Matt Hardy who's staying in the hotel about five blocks from here," a young girl frantically informed. The cops thanked her then climbed into the car in search for Matt as Amy was rushed to the hospital. The car was a complete wreck. All the windows were smashed in., the bonnet was crushed and there was scratched everywhere. The people that had gathered watched as everyone drove off, sirens blaring.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was in his hotel room, not having any idea what had happened to Amy. He had explained the entire story to his friends and they tried to assure him that she was okay. But he had dreamt that something had happened to her, not knowing it had actually occurred in reality. Her cell was off and she would normally call, regardless of circumstances of them arguing. It had happened before when they had fallen out. She knew how much he worried for her safety so she called to keep his mind at rest. But this time, she didn't call and he knew that something bad had happened. He went to the answer the door after hearing someone pound on it. As soon as he saw the cops there, he knew his fears were about to be answered.  
  
"Are you Matt Hardy?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, slowly.  
  
"I'm afraid we found Amy Dumas unconscious this morning after being involved in a car accident. She's at the local hospital now." The instant he heard this, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as he tore through the door and quickly followed the police officers to their car where they escorted him to the hospital. As soon as he found where her room was, he ran through the halls until he found her. But as he attempted to enter her room, the doctors stopped him and forbade him from seeing her as they were running tests on her. He slumped to the floor in the waiting area. For the next few hours, he watched people pass by, waiting patiently until he could see her. Because they had argued before she stormed off, he felt it was his fault that the accident had happened. A few of the wrestlers had been to visit but Matt sent them home after a while, as he knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
"Matt," someone cried out. He looked up to see his dad and Amy's mother running towards them. "What happened?" her mum sobbed.  
  
"All I know is that we argued at a bar. I tired to stop her because she'd been drinking but she pushed me away. This morning, the police told me that she'd crashed her car and it flipped over. The doctors won't let me see her," he explained sadly.  
  
"Mr. Hardy?" a middle-aged nurse called out. "Amy's awake. She wants to see you but don't stay long." Amy's mother assured it was okay that he saw her first, as she knew what had been going on between the two. Matt hugged her thankfully then made his way to see Amy. When she saw him, she smiled widely.  
  
"Hey you," she greeted, trying to sit up. Matt quickly walked over to her and supported her. They hugged tightly for a while. "I'm sorry about…" she started but he placed his finger to her lips, shushing her and shaking his head gently. They talked for a while what happened and Amy told him about her dream of Jeff, telling her things would work out. They had been chatting for half an hour when the nurse told him that Amy needed to rest. He was about to leave when she stopped him, grabbing his shirt, making him turn around. She brought him to her and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, remember that. Give me a few days to sort things out then we can be together." With that said, they said goodbye and he returned back to their parents and told them everything that had just happened.  
  
A fortnight later, Matt was in the ring wrestling Adam Copeland for the Intercontinental championship title after Amy made him go back to work. Adam had suplexed him and was about to pin him when he heard the crowd roar. He silently asked Adam what was going on who had a genuinely surprised expression on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the familiar flame-red hair on the top rope. It quickly sunk in that Amy had just gave Adam a hurricarana. She motioned for Matt to cover him. He promptly did so and gained the win, winning the IC title. Amy gave him a congratulatory hug, whispering to him that they needed to talk. They disappeared behind the curtain and returned to their locker room.  
  
"What happened out there?" he asked as they sat on the sofa.  
  
"It was Vince's idea for my return. Listen, this accident made me realise to grab any opportunity that passes my way. I felt guilty for loving you and I thought that somehow I would lose you too. But I've passed all that. I'm ready to be with you," she explained. Matt's face and heart lit up at her words. He pulled her close and kissed her gently yet passionately. His tongue carefully explored her mouth as her hands tangled in his jet-black hair. They pulled back after a while, flushed and hot. "I…love…you," she said, in between kisses.  
  
"I love you too," he responded, leaning their foreheads together. Matt quickly showered and changed then they drove back to the hotel together. It was late at night so they retreated to bed. Matt wasn't sure whether she wanted to take things further so he didn't try anything on with her. But it turned out that she did. So, that night, he gently made love to her, wanting to show just how much he cared. Afterwards, they just held each, contentedly in each other's arms. From this day, they knew things were only going to get better.  
  
Amy was walking through the park when a white flash appeared in front of her and Jeff emerged. He walked up to her and stroked her face gently where she still had her cut from the crash.  
  
"I said I'd always look out for you and although I couldn't prevent the crash, I made sure that you wouldn't die. It was just for you to realise that's its okay to fall in love with, especially with Matt. He'll look after you and won't ever hurt you. From now on, I promise you only happiness," he told her, gripping her hand. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead then disappeared.  
  
Matt was sitting lonesome on the old trampoline thinking of Jeff when he appeared from nowhere. He looked around and laughed lightly.  
  
"This is where it all started for us. It also helped us find Amy. You fell secretly in love with her from the start. The day before I died, I realised it-you had that look in your eye. The car accident tested the limits of how you felt and you pushed your own emotions away and you were there as a friend for her. You're together now and I'm happy for you, and as I told her, I promise you only happiness in the future," he said then faded away, leaving Matt alone again. 


	9. 

Epilogue  
  
~Nine Months Later~  
  
Amy was having trouble getting to sleep. She was nine months pregnant and was due any day. And because she was so big, she was constantly tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable but to no avail. She let a frustrated sigh, giving up. Looking to the side of her, she saw Matt sleeping peacefully. She gently stroked his cheek and laughed, remembering the recent events over the previous few months. One moment stuck vividly in her in mind and heart when she discovered she was pregnant. After two weeks of sickness and a missed period, she took a test to confirm her worries. And it was positive. When she told Matt, it was completely unexpected, and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. But as it sunk in to them both, happiness overtook the astonishment. Coincidently, as she thought of this, a pain ripped across her stomach. Amy jerked and grabbed her stomach. Then, she felt something trickle down her legs.  
  
"Oh my god! Matt, wake up. My water has broke," she cried as another pain shot through her.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, tiredly. As soon as he saw Amy clutching over, he gasped. "Shit! We have to get to the hospital." He threw some jeans and a Team Extreme t-shirt on then grabbed the bag and helped her down the stairs. He escorted her to their car and jumped in, starting it the moment he entered. They skidded down the driveway and were soon on their way to the hospital. It only took then ten minutes to arrive as he was driving so rapidly.  
  
"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"My girlfriend's gone into labour!" he urgently informed. The receptionist immediately called a doctor. Within minutes, Amy was in a wheelchair on her way to the delivery room. Matt was by her side as they approached the room, helping her with her breathing that they had learnt in Lamaze classes. Her contractions were closer together each time now. Despite the fact that they were about to have a child, he hated seeing her in pain because of it. The midwife helped Amy into the special hospital clothing and settled her on the bed. Matt stood by the bed, calling his dad, Shannon, Shane and Amy's mum on his cell phone, while holding her hand. Within half an hour, they'd all arrived and were waiting outside. She was already pushing while Matt comforted her and offered her words of reassurance. Three hours slipped by, full of screams, laughter, worry, impatience and Matt fainting.  
  
"Come on Amy. One more push," the doctor urged. She took a deep breath and pushed and screamed one last time before collapsing against the bed. Several seconds later, she heard the cried of her newborn baby. "It's a boy!" he announced happily placing him in Amy's arms. Tears of joy slipped down her cheeks as she kissed Matt softly. "Have you thought of a name yet?"  
  
"Jeffery Nero Hardy!" they smiled in unison.  
  
The End 


End file.
